Round and Round
by alicemorganss
Summary: The prequel to Where I Want to Be. There's something familiar about the woman standing in the baggage claim. He intends to find out just who it is, if only she turned around. Sam/Jack established.


I dont own these characters, sadly enough.

This is a prequel of sorts to my fic Where I Want to Be. You dont have to read it before to get this fic.

* * *

He walked past the security checkpoint as he exited the terminal. Lifting his head up from following the ground, he spotted a familiar looking person in the crowd beside the baggage claim. He tried to get a better look at her face, for some recognition, but she was turned away at an odd angle, and people surrounded him as they waited for the carousal to begin.

He moved away from the crowd, or at least tried to, while still keeping her in his range of sight. She was tall, had blonde hair, and stood with an air of command, even with her casual clothes on. From the back it looked like she was wearing a shawl around one shoulder, he never did follow womens fashion trends too much.

Watching the woman sway back and forth on her feet slightly, he felt like there was a connection somehow between them. He looked down and avoided a collision with a small child. Looking back up, she was gone in the crowd. He shook his head in disappointment.

The crowd lightened considerably and he found his bag must be on the last load, considering it wasn't there yet. He walked to the edge of the carousal and stood there, waiting for his bag as he inconspicuously people watched.

He found the woman again, _still facing the wrong direction_, he thought as he leaned up on his feet to make himself taller.

All of a sudden a plane full of passengers filled the baggage claim once again, and he muttered to himself about airports and holidays.

A man walked by him, and he felt that familiar presence once again.

As he turned, he noticed the woman was now facing his direction, but was blocked by the man who had just walked passed him. He tried to see around the man, but the tall, muscular frame blocked his view of the woman from either side.

He watched as the man met up with the woman, as they both embraced, he finally saw the woman's face.

She was different, a lot of changes happened in the last 5 years or so that they had last seen each other. Sure, he read about her in the papers whenever he got a chance, but seeing her in person brought about the changes the newspapers didn't report.

For instance, her hair had changed drastically, years ago it was a short military crop, easier to handle out in the field than the long flowing locks she wore now. He briefly wondered if she was still down in the mountain, or if her job had changed.

She looked more relaxed now then she did years ago as well. He assumed there wasn't any big threats out there in the universe keeping her from a proper night sleep anymore.

Still he wondered whom the man was that she was hugging. He looked familiar, and he had the same presence of authority he remembered from long ago.

As the man turned around he knew his suspicions were correct. But what floored him the most, as the couple turned towards the baggage claim, was the pair of small legs coming out of the thing wrapped around her waist, the thing he thought was a shawl, was not.

The tiny legs were covered with what he assumed was a Christmas themed sleeper, given the time of night and the holiday. Apparently the small bundle was awake, because the next thing he knew, the man was in the woman's personal space, pulling the baby out of the sling.

His bag went around the carousal again, he noted absentmindedly, as he took in the sight of this family.

The baby couldn't be more than a couple weeks old, but he noted she already looked like a future heart breaker. _Just like her mother_, he added under his breath.

The man held her up in the air when he pulled her out, and then settled her to his chest as her eyes opened.

The woman caught sight of the man's bag and stepped up to get it, the man grabbed her upper arm, and she shot the man a look. He laughed watching the play between the two.

She mouthed something to the man, he couldn't see what was said, but she obviously won, considering she now held his bag on her shoulder.

He picked up his own bag as it circled around one more time and started to walk towards them, his feet having a mind of their own he mused.

He picked up the last of their conversation as he stopped in front of them, watching as the woman's eyes grew wide at the sight of him.

"Hi Sam" came out of his mouth before his brain caught up with him.

"Pete, hey" she said, shifting from one foot to the next as she stood in place.

"General O'Neill" Pete nodded his head.

"Pete" Jack greeted back.

An awkward silence descended on the group for a moment.

Sam blew out a breath and inched closer to Jack, Pete noted.

"So, what brings you to the Springs" Sam asked him.

"Oh just a little get together with some buddies of mine. We decided to wallow in our self pities together over the holidays" Pete joked.

Sam nodded and smiled, Jack just rubbed the baby's back, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pete asked.

Sam looked to Jack and smiled before turning back to Pete.

"Well, I'm on maternity leave, so we're taking a break here for a couple weeks. Jack's got a break from his duties in Washington. We're thinking about seeing the old team, mingle, and spend the holidays together."

"Old team" Pete asked.

"Yeah, old team. I haven't been a part of it for a couple years now" Sam noted.

"She made full bird and has had her own various commands for two years now" Jack noted with pride.

Sam shook her head but smiled at the man beside her.

"Congratulations, I guess in many ways" Pete smiled sadly.

"Thank you Pete" Sam said sincerely.

Pete nodded and looked at the small baby in Jack's arms.

Sam noticed him look away from her and followed his line of sight.

"That's Grace" she told him, "we had her December 13th, so she's almost two weeks old."

"She's adorable" Pete noted, and was grateful Jack moved the baby from his shoulder to his arms for him to get a better look.

Grace opened her eyes as she felt someone new in her presence and Pete watched as her clear blue eyes took in the sight of him.

Pete was entranced by the baby and her steady studying of him, looking well beyond the two week old she is.

"Gets that from her mother" Jack said, breaking into Pete's reverie.

"I'd say so," Pete told them, watching Sam as she blushed slightly.

Grace gave a whimper of protest and Sam looked at her watch, sighing.

Jack moved her back up to his shoulder and absentmindedly made circles on the baby's back once again, shifting back and forth slightly.

"Well we should probably go. Its getting late" Sam noted, pulling Jack's bag higher on her shoulder.

"Alright, I'm sorry to keep you" Pete said sincerely.

"No problem, it was really good to see you Pete" Sam said, a genuine smile on her face.

Pete nodded in agreement.

Jack stuck out his free hand and Pete grasped it, settling into a firm handshake.

"Feel free to stop by and say hi if you want" Jack said, watching as Pete's eyes widened.

Pete nodded again, no words coming to him from that surprise curve ball of an offer.

Jack let go of Pete's hand and reached for Sam's hand that wasn't holding his bag on her shoulder.

"Bye Pete" Sam said, turning and walking away with her family.

"Bye Sam" Pete whispered, watching as the couple stopped a few feet away from the doors leading outside. Sam released her hand from Jack's to grab a blanket out of the sling that was still attached to her.

She pulled out a blanket that looked warm and placed it on top of the baby's body, tucking it in, and Pete watched as the baby turned into a small blanket wrapped bundle. Sam then pulled out a small knit beanie and placed it on Grace's head, and Pete watched as Grace moved closer to Jack's neck to seek the warmth and comfort coming from him.

He watched as Sam smiled at the work she completed and he found he couldn't look away as Jack leaned down and quickly kissed Sam's lips. He found himself oddly fascinated by their obliviousness to their surroundings and once again watched as they took each others hands and strolled out of the airport.

He smiled to himself; oddly happy that Sam had finally gotten everything she couldn't have with him all those years ago.

He was glad she finally found someone that made her happy.

He briefly wondered if they were in the phone book.

* * *

fin.


End file.
